Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.318$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.318 = \dfrac{131.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.318} = 131.8\%$ $131.8$ per hundred = $131.8$ per cent = $131.8$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.